


It's Not Eavesdropping If We Were Here First

by FictionalRespect



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Give Lance a hug 2k17, He's pissed actually, Help this poor boy, Idk what i'm doing, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith's mad, Lance is obtuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pidge doesn't like feelings, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Spanish probably, Voltron as a family, mentioned - Freeform, pidge is so done, probably, so the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalRespect/pseuds/FictionalRespect
Summary: Pidge just wanted a nice, quiet place away from the party. Shiro wanted to make sure she was okay, like the good Space Dad that he is. Keith wants to know just WHAT Lance thinks he's doing. And Lance is trying be a good friend.





	It's Not Eavesdropping If We Were Here First

**Author's Note:**

> They told me be sensible with your new love,  
> Don’t be a fool, thinking this is the last you’ll find.  
> But they never stood in the dark with you, love.  
> When you take me in your arms and drive me slowly out of my mind.
> 
> Kiss me, kiss me, and when you do I know that you will  
> Miss me, miss me, if you ever say I do  
> So kiss me, kiss me, make me tell you I’m in love with you,  
> Make me tell you I’m in love with you.
> 
> -"Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me," She & Him

Pidge was not in a partying mood, especially a party as big as this. It was like the whole planet showed up for the Peace Gala, there were so many people here.

This planet's occupants could pass for human if it weren't for the eight fingers thing and their skin ranging from peachy to dark orange. Not to mention that it was easier to tell the females apart from the males. Pidge would bet that Lance was having a fun. 

The paladins of Voltron and company were all dressed up in the fanciest clothes. Dress shirts with strange Altean buttons that only Shiro, Lance, and Keith knew how to work and the softest pants Pidge had ever felt in her short existence. All color coded in true paladin form.

Pidge should have felt comfortable in her clothes but really she felt like she was going to crawl out of her skin.

Across the room she saw an alien woman lean closer to a blushing Matt and nearly gagged at the sight.

Yep, she definitely didn't get enough sleep last night for this.

She made her way to the long hallway on the left that hopefully led to other rooms that could provide the peace she needed at the moment. On the way, she passed Keith looking awkward while the princess of the planet tried to flirt with him. Normally she would laugh but now she wasn't feeling up to it.

Yes, it would have made more sense to go to the bedroom that she was given but it was several floors up. This idea was much easier.

There was an unlocked door farther down the hallway and she slipped in closing the door behind her. The room was large and nearly pitch black, with a couch shaped like a cat at the center and a big, round bed to the side. There were no personal effects so Pidge assumed that this was a guest room. She walked to the far end and pressed her back to the wall with a sigh.

It was quiet for a few seconds and she immediately felt better.

Actually, this room was really dark. The only light was the one from the hall that slipped through the door cracks. She also noticed how silent it was. As if there wasn't a party happening in the ballroom a few doors down. Pidge wondered if the rooms were soundproofed.

The door cracked open and the room was suddenly filled with sounds from the party. Shiro stuck his head in and looked around the room, his eyes passing over her twice before settling. He stepped fully into the room and shut the door behind him. The noise cut out.

“Hey. Wow, it's really dark in here.” He said. “Anyway, I saw you leaving the party, just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Pidge felt a little guilty for making the Lance-dubbed Space Dad worry. “Yeah, I'm fine.”

“Hmm.” Shiro hummed, coming to stand next to her. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Pidge looked over her glasses at the man that was like her brother. “Cramps, Shiro.”

“Ah.” He didn't cringe away, instead nodding. “Mind some company?”

Jesus, Lance was right (that wasn't a phrase heard everyday), Shiro was like a dad. Pidge shrugged and they lapsed into silence.

Suddenly, Lance came tumbling into the room looking confused, like he had been pushed in. Unexpectedly, Keith stepped in behind him, his face contorted in anger.

Pidge and Shiro shared a look and Pidge was glad she wasn’t the only one baffled by this turn of events. 

The pair didn't seem to notice that the room was already occupied which is understandable considering how dark it was. Keith closed the door and leaned up against it with crossed arms while Lance righted himself and turned to face his captor.

“What,” Keith fumed furiously. “The hell do you think you're doing?”

Lance didn't sound all that fazed as he brushed imaginary lint off his suit. “What do you mean?”

“Don't fuck with me, Lance! The pushing, the looks, sending the Princess to come to talk to me. I’m not stupid!”

Wow. And here the rest of the team, even Shiro, had thought that the red and blue paladins were getting along. They had been spending more time together lately and what use to be heated arguments had toned down to lighthearted banter. It seemed that after all the hard work the two put into becoming friends, they back to being rivals, or whatever they were before. And by the looks of it Lance was the cause. Pidge rolled her eyes. To find out that Lance had been messing with Keith during the party was barely surprising.

Next to her Shiro gave a soft sigh, already edging forward to break the boys up before it turned into a brawl. They had images to uphold and fighting at a peace party would do a lot of damage.

“After what you said yesterday, I thought you would be a little more… I don’t know...” Keith trailed off, loosening his arms and looking sideways at the ground.

Shiro stopped in his tracks at Keith’s sudden soft demeanor. Pidge leaned forward, more interested in the situation. What had Lance said to Keith yesterday? A compliment? An insult? A thinly veiled confession of jealousy? Everyone knew Lance was jealous of Keith. The boy was clearly insecure about himself but hid it behind a silly facade. As the team’s years in space went on, Pidge had noticed that he began flirting less with aliens, so maybe he was maturing.

“I’m sorry.” Lance said with honesty.

“What?”

“It was selfish of me to spring that on you.” Lance admitted. “I’ve tried so hard to be selfless when it comes to you, but I thought that maybe, I don't know, just this once you would let me have this. Saying it out loud, to your face, I thought it was a step in the right direction, you know, moving on. It’s stupid.”

“No,” Keith said softly. “It’s not stupid.”

They were silent for a few minutes, staring at each other in a way that had to be awkward. Shiro looked over at Pidge with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged, having equally no idea what was going on. Were they arguing or was this how all their conversations went?

“So then, back there…?” Keith gestured to the closed door.

She saw Lance shrug his broad shoulders. “You seemed interested in Princess Doegis. I sent her over to talk to you, you guys really hit it off, huh?”

Keith’s gaze returned to the floor. “We talked about swords and battles. I guess she was nice… but I thought you knew.”

“Knew what?” Lance asked with mild confusion.

Pidge nearly slapped her forehead. Of course Keith wouldn’t hit it off with Princess Doegis, she was the closest the paladins had ever seen to a human female and Keith was-

“I’m gay.” Keith said bluntly. “I thought you knew.”

Pidge thought everyone knew. Keith had mentioned it in passing when he was teased about having a girlfriend back on earth. Lance must have heard it, he wasn’t that dumb and- oh, wait. Lance had been injured at the time, stuck in a healing pod. It was no wonder. 

Lance was silent for a few seconds and Pidge hoped he was going to say something that totally ruined her whole impression of him.

“Oh.” Lance said. “Well, I think the Prince is single. Do you want to talk to him? I think he likes knives too.”

“What about you?”

Pidge really hoped that he wasn’t asking about Lance’s sexuality. Lance had briefly mentioned that his family were strict catholics and that he didn’t believe most of the things his childhood priest spouted. But still, coming from such a background had lasting effects and Lance might have trouble talking about his sexuality.

“Do I like knives? Well, no more than the average person.”

Okay, so Lance was playing the obtuse route. How charming.

“No. I’m saying, so I hit it off with this Prince, then what?”

“Um, you have fun? Spend the night with him? I don’t know, whatever you want!”

Yep, Pidge was back to being confused.

“And what about you?” Keith was back to near whispering. 

Lance shifted, clearly understanding what Keith was trying to get at. His shoulders squared and he leaned back on is heels.

“What about me? I’ve dealt with it this long, I’ll deal some more.”

“Lance-”

“Keith, listen to me.” Lance cut him off, more stern than Pidge had ever heard him. “I know it may not seem like it but I’ve made sacrifices before. I know how life works. I want you to be happy. That’s what friends do, they want each other to be happy.”

“I don’t want to be your friend!” Keith spit out with venom, making Lance take a step back. Even Shiro shook.

Harsh, Keith.

Maybe Lance wasn’t the one that was ruining their friendship.

“Wow, okay. I guess we can just be teammates or whatever.” Lance said, voice stronger than Pidge thought it would be.

“What, no!” Keith gasped out like it was only just occurring to him that he had hurt Lance’s feelings. 

Pidge gave Shiro a nudge, hoping he would step forward and cool down this situation with his leader presence. Shiro was apparently frozen in place, watching the scene unfold like it was a t.v. show and not their friends having an argument. Her eyebrows scrunched together, how unlike him.

“You just make me so mad!” Keith continued, probably working his way up into a heated spiel. “I mean, first I'm your rival, which I didn't want to be in the first place, then we're finally friends and we spend time together and it’s great, we’re getting along and you’re nice. And then you tell me that you’re in love with me! That you’ve had a crush on me since our Garrison days! What the fuck, Lance?”

Now Pidge was just as still as Shiro. What? What even was going on? Lance was in love with Keith? How did she miss this?

Keith went on. “And while I'm just completely mind blown because you dropped this huge ass bomb on me, you pat my shoulder and nod your head like that was exactly how you thought it was going to go. And then today you act like nothing happened and you push all these women towards me and keep giving me sly looks-”

“Uh, I didn’t know you were gay.” Lance interrupted. “I would have pushed some guys your way if I knew.”

“How the hell can I pay attention to anyone when I’m still reeling over your confession?”

Pidge could tell Lance was rolling his eyes. “Dios mio, I was just trying to show you that my feelings for you don't need to affect you. You can find someone to be happy with, I would prefer that, actually. You always look so lonely.”

Even Pidge could admit that that was kind of sweet.

“You’re in love with me.” Keith said.

“Yes, we already established that.” 

“You want to hold me and spend time with me-”

“Aye, pendejo! You don’t have to say it out loud!”

“-You want to k-kiss me.” Keith stuttered.

Lance paused before quietly admitting, “Yeah, I do.”

Keith stepped towards him and Pidge realized his face was red in the dim light.

“But I won’t.” Lance said. “I know how this works out, Keith. Trust me, I have nine siblings so I’m use to not getting what I want. I’m just sorry I messed up our friendship so bad. I thought we could move past it. I was wrong.”

Keith reached out and took Lance’s hand. “I never understood love. Never had a lot of it growing up. It took me a while to realize that I love Takashi and then that I love our teammates. I know it sounds weird but you guys are my family.”

“Oh.” Lance said.

If Pidge we're any other person she would have melted at Keith’s admittance. But she was Pidge and so she was still, watching this scene like there was popcorn in her lap.

“Shiro is like my brother. And everyone else is a part of this weird family dynamic too. But you…”

“I think I understand.” Lance said, trying to take his hand back.

“No, you don’t.” Keith held on tighter. “I don’t want to be your friend, Lance”

Oh my god. Oh my god. He’s going to-

“Yeah, you already said that. I get it.”

“Or your teammate.”

“No matter how much I love you, I am not leaving the team to make you more comfortable. You better suck it up, buttercup.” Lance said strongly and Pidge was kind of proud and how far he had come, even if he was an oblivious idiot.

“I don’t want to be any of those things if it means I can’t hold you close and kiss you.”

Pidge called it! And wow, Keith way was more romantic than she expected.

“What.” Lance blankly responded.

“For the longest time,” Keith went on. “I’ve been trying to put a name to the happy feeling in my chest when you’re around me. Then you told me you love me and I finally know.”

“Huh?” Lance said ineloquently.

“It’s love. I’m in love with you, Lance.”

“Really?”

Keith rolled his eyes with a smile, stepping up to Lance and putting his arms around his neck. “Just kiss me.”

And kiss they did.

At first it was really sweet, like something out of a movie. They locked lips and Pidge heard Lance mumble in Spanish. But then they really started going at it. There was definitely tongue. Lance gave a deep chuckle when Keith started pulling at his shirt and reached to pull it off. Shiro made a strangled noise and reached to cover her eyes like she was five and not seventeen.

At the sound of Keith’s laughter breaking into a moan, she stepped forward with disgust. “Okay, yeah, no. Ew. I am not staying for this.”

The boys jumped apart with wide eyes, staring at them like they were the ones intruding.

“What-?” Keith sputtered attempting to straighten out Lance’s shirt while his own was halfway unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulder. “H-How long have you guys been there?!”

“Dios mio, this can't be happening.” Lance abruptly turned around and banged his head against the still closed door.

Shiro scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks red from what they just witnessed. “We were here before you guys. We just didn’t want to interrupt your… bonding time. Congratulations.”

Lance swayed a bit and Keith caught his arm. Pidge lunged for the door, making her escape.

“Not that this wasn’t eye-opening but you two are so sweet that I think I’m going to puke.” She announced before pulling the door open and leaving.

Behind her back she heard Shiro say, “And Keith, the team feels the same way. We all love you, little bro.”

“Ugh! Feelings!” Pidge called out.

“You are loved, gremlin!” Lance yelled back.

Pidge rolled her eyes at the sappiness and rejoined the party, cramps nearly forgotten under the light of what her fellow paladins were really getting up to. She smirked, the type of blackmail she had…

 

…………….

 

Keith breathed a sigh of relief when Shiro left the room, leaning back against the door. He smiled when Lance crowded into his personal space, shoving his face into Keith's neck with a groan.

“I can't believe that just happened.” Lance said, sliding his arms around Keith’s shoulders. “That was the most embarrassing moment of my life.”

He let out a laugh, encircling his own arms around Lance's thin waist. “Well, they're gone now.”

Lance pulled back a little to look at him. “Yeah, they are.”

“Just you and me.”

“Just us and your friend Steve.” Lance said with a smirk.

Keith rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Do do do do do do do Steve~” Lance sang.

“Lance.”

“Do do- mph”

Keith cut him off with a kiss. And all was right in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I threw together on whim. Hope y'all enjoy! Big thanks to my sort-of-beta, she did the best she could under the circumstances!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
